Communication
Definition Communications skills are what make us effective in sharing ideas, thoughts, information and feelings with diverse internal and external audiences, often in cross-cultural situations, in order to develop two-way understanding between the audience and the communicator. Sub skills '''[[Writing Skills]]''' '''Oral Skills''' [[Public Speaking]] '''Speaking and listening skills''' Level 1 * Contributes to discussions and pays attention to the timing and setting of discussions * Is able to express non-complex ideas, thoughts and feelings * Gives feedback honestly and constructively * Asks questions when he/she does not understand what is being said or to clarify the issue * Listens attentively, uses appropriate tone of voice and is polite Level 2 * Makes balanced and effective contribution in difficult situations e.g. conflicts between staff members * Communicates ideas clearly, effectively, persuasively to an individual or a group * Varies speaking style according to audience * States different and/or critical opinions without causing offence * Is aware of his/her own and others’ body language * Contributes to meetings effectively to ensure all parties can respond and/or participate * Delivers presentations effectively * Acts as a sounding board for colleagues * Listens empathetically (paying attention to words, feelings and thoughts of the speaker, and responding appropriately) Level 3 * Motivates, encourages and inspires individuals and groups through appropriate use of language and manner * Delivers presentations to internal and external audiences, and handles questions effectively * Able to communicate directly and appropriately with senior external stakeholders (e.g. at receptions, presentations etc) * Uses consultancy skills (listening, questioning, analysing issues, outlining options etc.) to enhance understanding and help others express and develop their ideas '''Understanding purpose''' Level 1 * Judges when to communicate and understands the impact/consequences of his/her message on others * Ensures communications are appropriate to purpose and prepares for important discussions * Has a basic understanding of the cultural environment in which he/she is communicating Level 2 * Develops, implements and evaluates an effective communication strategy and plan * Applies level 1 principles in complex communications to diverse audiences * Demonstrates an understanding of the wider environment (cultural, political, social etc.) in which he/she is communicating. Level 3 * Develops, implements and evaluates an effective communication strategy and plan * Applies level 1 principles in complex communications to diverse audiences * Demonstrates an understanding of the wider environment (cultural, political, social etc.) in which he/she is communicating. '''Understanding the audience''' Level 1 * Identifies and understands the communications needs, expectations and preferences of the audience he/she wants to communicate with * Adapts his/her approach for simple messaging to his/her audience Level 2 * Analyses the communication needs of new target audiences * As appropriate, encourages and generates two-way communications with target audiences to increase mutual understanding and adapt communications as required. Level 3 * Uses market research techniques to improve understanding of an audience’s communications preferences and needs (now and in the future) '''Understanding tools and media''' Level 1 * Chooses between basic communication methods depending on context Level 2 * Is aware of and understands how to use a wide range and the right combination of communication tools as appropriate * Understands the impact of different tools * Evaluate effectiveness of communications Level 3 * Able to plan and manage multi-media communications programme * Assesses potential of new and existing communications tools/media * Develops new and existing communications tools and media '''Knowledge Sharing''' Level 1 * Passes on information proactively and in a timely manner * Finds out where knowledge and information are held * Is aware of knowledge sharing practices and tools * Understands the importance of appropriate knowledge sharing * Understands and applies data protection principles Level 2 * Demonstrates commitment to sharing information and knowledge with colleagues throughout the organisation * Able to build appropriate networks * Encourages others to share information and knowledge with one another. Level 3 * Able to create knowledge sharing strategy for project/business Assessment Current methods used to assess ability in the skill. Benchmarks Statements that could serve as comparators for ability. Relevant Higher Order Skills